We'll Meet Again
by Moonstone1000
Summary: Merlin's wait for his King. One-shot


_"We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where, don't know when,_

 _But I know we'll meet again_

 _Some sunny day._

 _Keep smiling through,_

 _Just like you always do,_

 _'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away."_

 _\- We'll meet again By Vera Lynn_

Years moved on, since that fateful day at Camlann. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, then years turned to centuries. The young warlock grew older, forever looking the same as the day he lost his King.

The warlock watched as the world descended into chaos, brother turned against brother, promises shattered. For the first few years, he intervened, trying to keep the peace his King fought so hard to earn. But slowly the world moved on from magic, to the New Religion and science. His world slowly expanded, as the new inhabitants of the land that was once called Camelot, his home where his King lay, discovered the surrounding lands. The warlock saw his friends grow old and fade away while he stayed youthful as ever.

Several times throughout the years he tried to die, slitting his throat, bleeding out. Hours later he woke up lying in a pool of his own blood. During this time the dragon, Aithusa, who aided Morgana forgave her lord and became the warlock's companion as the centuries passed. The warlock saw slavery in the new world, liars in the seats of power, their morals as vile as the creature they called the Devil. He saw men turned into monsters, that showed the hateful nature of humanity. It was in these times he wished for his King. The small buildings that existed in his time grew into structures that seem to touch the sky. Seeing as there was no way the warlock could help, not without being found out, he returned to the shores of Avalon to keep vigil of his King's grave. Somedays the Lady of the Lake, his first love, would visit him for a day. She assured him that the time of the Once and Future King was drawing nearer.

One day, the warlock sat on the shore. The sky was clear and blue, the birds sang, the world seemed to thrum with the power of the Old Religion. The grass seemed greener, the lake more beautiful, the sun was brighter. At that the moment the world shook with the power long forgotten by its inhabitants. The warlock stood, ready to defend his King's resting place. The lake rippled and figures rose from its depths. The first was man with gray hair and grandfatherly smile rose first, then two others dressed in chainmail with long brown and short black hair, the next to rise was a blond man wearing sleeveless chainmail. After them were two dark skinned people, a male and a female. In the center of that group stood another man, he radiated power and authority, the man had blond hair, was dressed in chainmail, a cape and placed atop his head was a crown. The warlock's stumbled, tears streaming down his face.

"Still clumsy as ever, even after all this time Merlin?"

At that, the warlock, Merlin, barreled into the man giving him a bone crushing hug. Whatever reason they were brought back could wait another day. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed what the man said next,

" _We missed you too,"_

 _"So will you please say hello_

 _To the folks that I know,_

 _Tell them I won't be long._

 _They'll be happy to know_

 _That as you saw me go,_

 _I was singing this song_

 _We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where,_

 _Don't know when,_

 _But I know we'll meet again,_

 _Some sunny day._

 _We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where, don't know when,_

 _But I know we'll meet again_

 _Some sunny day._

 _Keep smiling through,_

 _Just like you always do,_

 _'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._

 _So will you please say hello_

 _To the folks that I know,_

 _Tell them I won't be long._

 _They'll be happy to know_

 _That as you saw me go,_

 _I was singing this song."_

* * *

 **Well it's been a while since I wrote something, sorry about that, I've been busy with a new job(that I dislike) and high school. but enough excuses, recently I've been reading a lot of Merlin fanfiction and this popped into my head when I was trying to remember where this song came from, plus the singer is British. So I will accept constructive criticism (God knows I need it) and feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes (since my english teacher taught me nothing)except for the word gray because I know people spell it differently.**

 **Love Moon.**


End file.
